creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Pan Cube/Brudnopis
Cod 666 Siedziałem w domu i grałem sobie gry. Moja ulubiona gra to Call Of Duty. A bardziej Modern Warfare. Zauważyłem, że coś włożył do skrzynki na listy. Nie wiem czemu, szybko uciekł. Pewnie mu się śpieszyło. Więc poszedłem do tej skrzynki. Otworzyłem. Zobaczyłem, że jest tam list. Miał na sobie coś czerwonego. Gdy powąchałem, nie wiedziałem co to, lecz jak polizałem to już wiedziałem że to krew. Szybko poszedłem do domu i otworzyłem go. List trudno się otwierał naklejka mocno była naklejona. W końcu musiałem rozedrzeć list. Jak już rozdarłem wyleciał list oraz płyta. Na płycie pisało "Call Of Duty 666 Satan Editon", a w liście było napisane to: Odłożyłem go i z ciekawości włożyłem płytę do komputera, mimo to, że miałem ją zepsuć, bo tak powiedział mój przyjaciel, którego nie widziałem od kilku miesięcy. Gdy płyta się odpaliła, poczułem zapach spalenizny i się krztusiłem. Zobaczyłem dym wychodzący z komputera i z monitora. Myszka była gorąca, klawiatura też, a pulpit zamienił się na czerwony kolor, a na nim pisało "You're dead". Przestraszyłem się. Zapomniałem nagle o tym, i zainstalowałem grę. Po zainstalowaniu, kliknąłem w ikonkę gry. W sekundę pokazało się główne menu. Było to straszne. Zamiast loga "Call Of Duty 4 Modern Warfare", pisało "Call Of Duty 666 Satan Edition". Krew wylewała się z napisów. Jak najeżdżałem na jakąś opcję w menu, to też się krew wylewała. Myszka stała się czaszką, która się ruszała, i mówiła moje imię. A mówiła dokładnie tak: Przestraszyłem się. Zastanawiałem się, jak ona zna moje imię, ale już o tym nie myślałem, gdy zobaczyłem, że gra sama się włączyła. Zobaczyłem, że jestem w grze. Zobaczyłem też broń w ręce. Była zakrwawiona, i w ogóle byłem w jakimś dziwnym lesie. Ciemno było, nikogo nie było, nagle zobaczyłem kogoś w tym lesie. Był to jakiś gość w garniturze. Poszukałem o nim w internecie. Okazało się że to Slender Man, więc szybko uciekałem. Gdy Slender mnie dopadł, zmienił się w diabła. To było straszne i była animacja jak mnie pożera. Potem był widok z kamery trzecioosobowej. Flaki wszędzie się rozbabrały. Dużo krwi. Na sam koniec pojawiła się twarz szatana który powiedział: Gdy popatrzyłem za siebie, zobaczyłem moją lalkę, która zmieniła się w Slender Mana. Jego głowa zaczęła mu krwawić. Lalka urosła i... KRECHA Został zabity. Zaraz po tym, jak do niego przyjechali policjanci, głowa mu odleciała na monitor, gdzie było napisane krwią "You're Dead". Cała historia została opowiedziana przez Matkę Maćka, która widziała go jak grał w tą złą grę. Płyta została rozwalona przez policjantów, by nikt inny w nią nie zagrał. Jeff is Back Poniższa historia została napisana przez detektywa, którego, po przeanalizowaniu dowodów wideo, relacji świadków, oraz wideo, twierdził, że je oglądał, opracował historię. Było późno w nocy, we wtorek wieczorem. Przeglądałem internet, dzięki temu, że wypiełem dwie duże kawy lokalnej kawiarni wcześniej, więc nie byłem w stanie zasnąć. Po obejrzeniu bezsensownego filmu na YouTube, natknąłem się na dziwny tytuł w pasku Ciekawe filmy. Żaden ze znaków nie był w języku angielskim, jednak kształty znaków wydawały się przypominać słowa, choć nie mogłem ich rozszyfrować. Ciekawy, kliknąłem na wideo. Nagle zacząłem słyszeć różnorodne trzaski i jęki pochodzące z mojego domu. Odwróciłem się i chwyciłem pobliski kij baseballowy, gotowy do śmiertelnej walki. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu, nie było żadnych intruzów w domu, ani żadnej oznaki włamania. Wszystkie drzwi były również zamknięte. Dowiedziałem się, że to tylko ja szaleję. Wzruszyłem ramionami i leniwie podszedłem do mojego pokoju. Wydałem sporo pieniędzy na wysoką prędkość połączenia, więc byłem zdziwiony, kiedy film który włączyłem się nie odpalił. Z niecierpliwością odświezyłem cztery razy więcej w próbie włączenia go. Po tym, co wydawało mi się wiecznym czekaniem, strona wreszcie się załadowała. Tło było czarne i całkowicie ukrywało cały tekst, z wyjątkiem nazwy użytkownika osoby przesyłającej i opisu, które były w kolorze karmazynowym czerwonym. Nazwa użytkownika osoby przesyłającej to "NightmareSLUMBER", a opis był następujący: